The Beloved One
by claragross
Summary: Grace Argent has everything she wants. Except one person who in Graces opinion should just mind his own business. "Are you following me or something?" "I believe I sat here before you came" "Argh just leave me alone" "Can't let that happen, Princess" (Starts 4th Year, Draco Malfoy/ OC, slightly Cedric Diggory/ OC - same OC)
1. The Argents

The Beloved One

Prologue – The Argents

 **Hey Guys, Welcome to my new Story!**

 **Important; Please Read:**

 **This first chapter may seem a little Mary-Sue to you, but it will change, I promise, it won't be Mary-Sue at all!**

 **And all the links are in my Bio!**

 **It will start at their 4** **th** **year and I will probably use a few Dialogs of the Movies, but I will go more after the Books.**

 **This Story will be about my OC Grace Argent, along with her family.**

 **This Chapter will be mostly about all the background Information you have to know to understand the rest of the Story.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it, like I enjoyed writing it xx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, this pleasure is all J.K. Rowling. I only own the family Argent and their story.**

* * *

The Argents are probably one of the most respectable Wizarding Families in the whole world, with more influences than the Malfoys or the Blacks they are like the rulers of the Magical Volk. This very Generation has exact five of them.

First of all Emmett Argent. He is a very Nobel man, married to the love of his life at only 20 and getting his first son with 24. Not only is he an extraordinary good father, he is also the leader of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and adding to that he also has a seat in the Wizengamot.

His wife, Roselyn Argent, was also born in a highly excepted Wizarding Family, the Lestrange's. With her brothers Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, they early learned their place in the world, even though she was never mean to someone who accorded to her family, isn't worth living in their world. With her own Shop called 'Argent Designs', she let her dream come true of being a Fashion Designer, even though most of the _normal_ population could never afford her clothing's.

Mr. and Mrs. Argents oldest son, Thomas Argent, works as a curse breaker for the Gringotts Wizarding Bank, while his younger brother Liam Argent is working at a Dragon Reservation in Romania. And all this has its own reason. You must know that the Argents aren't only friends with all the respectable Wizarding families, no they have a deep friendship to a special Family, the Weasleys.

Since Emmett was born, he was friends with Arthur Weasley and even though he was in Slytherin and Arthur in Gryffindor that never affected their friendship. They had their Marriage at the same Weekend and got their first two sons in the same years. Mr. Argent even build a house near the Burrow so they could see each other nearly every day. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Argent soon got friends too, even with all their differences, like style or kitchen skills. But you know what they say, "The differences between friends cannot but reinforce their friendship"

But while the Weasleys didn't stopped having Children, the Argents stopped, until on a very cloudy October day they found out that Roselyn was pregnant again. And 9 Month later, on the 6th July, Grace Seraphina Argent was born, with the face of her mother and the deep brown eyes of her father. She was truly and unconditional loved by everyone, by her brothers, even though Liam threated to through her out of the window if the kid is a girl, by her parents, who were happy that after all they would have their little girl and by the Weasleys, who not only were her godparents, but her second family. She was their beloved one. And little did they know that this small girl would one day be even more beautiful women, full of grace, full of love and full of dirty tricks.

* * *

 **1994**

It was early in the morning when Grace was waken by the soft voice from her mothers.

"Wakey Wakey Gracie, you don't wanna be late on this special day, do you?"

"It's already time?" Grace asked, her voice still thick of sleep.

"It is indeed, come one, your father is waiting for you" Roselyn said softly, stroking the brown locks out of her daughters face, a small smile playing on her aged, red lips.

"What about Tommy and Li?" Since she was a small child she called her brothers that, she would never change it, unless she's angry at them, then she would use their full names with no shame.

"They will be apparating later with Bill, Charlie and Percy" Her mother said, getting up from her daughters bed, moving to the big windows, lightening Grace Room in the Argent Manor.

The Argent Manor was a magical place, even though Emmett Argent build this place not too long ago, it had more history in it than most other buildings. It looks a lot like a 15th Century building with his Roman features, white stone and a light blue roof. The Property, including 83 acres of land, is a big mansion features seven bedrooms, three reception rooms, a grand hall which houses a hammer beam roof, a three bedroom lodge house and an outdoor swimming pool. Looking at it there's no denying that the Argents aren't a wealthy family.

A few moments later, Grace walked down the stairs to the big dining room of their family, giving each of her parents a kiss on the cheek.

The now dressed girl was wearing a polyester skirt with a white blouse above it, black tights and dark red high heels. She dressed too mature for a 14 years old girl, but it was how the Wizarding World had to see her. Full of grace, not only because she was named after it.

"What are you doing today, Mother?" Grace asked, sitting beside Mrs. Argent on the large table, starting to fill her plate with different kinds of food their diligent House-elves prepared for them.

"I'm going to head over to the Weasleys with you and your dad to stay with Molly, I still have to show her my new collection and then we will do a Lady's Night for us old people" Her mother chuckled, smiling loving at her daughter, while her father took her hand in his.

"You're not old, Rose, you're still a year younger than me" Mr. Argent smiled, looking at his girls. One beautifully than the other. It was true that Grace was a splitting image of her mother, only that Rose got his brown eyes, instead of Roselyn's Green Ones.

"True I'm not that old like you, Emmett" Mrs. Argent joked, kissing her husband on his cheek.

After Breakfast, Grace but a Gryphon cape over her cloth, matching it with a yellow bag and a small hat in the same colors as her clothing's.

In between her parents, the three of them made their 5 minutes way to the Burrow.

The house was several stories high, with four or five chimneys on the roof, and you knew that only magic could keep it on his place.

Even though the Weasleys and the Argents were like family, they never wanted to accept their money and after the years Emmett and Roselyn understood.

Entering the front yard, Grace began grinning widely, exited to see the Weasley after a long summer in France, where the rest of the Argent clan lives. Including Emmett's younger sister Adele, his parents and cousins, aunts and a lot more than Grace could count, but after all you could just read it off their family tree.

Knocking on the door, Grace took a step back, waiting for someone to open the door, even if they could just easily have entered the unlocked door.

Only after a few seconds, Molly Weasley opened the door, a huge grin spreading on her face.

"Oh Grace my dear, it was such a long time, Rosie, Emmett, come in" The red haired mother said, stepping aside, letting them enter, only to give all three of them a big hug afterwards.

"Auntie Molly" Grace grinned, returning her beloved hug without complaining.

"What are you so tiny, eat more my dear" Mrs. Weasley scolded, before letting go of her, just to hug her parents.

"Mum?" They heard a voice from the kitchen "Are the Argents here?"

And with that 5 red heads and two other people were coming from the kitchen.

"FINALLY!" Ginny screamed, seeing the three people in the door way, before running towards them.

"I missed you so much Gracie, you don't know how exhausting this summer was without you here" Ginny began, hugging his dear friend.

"Mine too, so many people to meet, I think my cheek is falling off" Grace said, refraining to all the times someone pinched her in her cheek.

Getting out of her hug, she started hugging Ron, "I missed you" He just said, before letting her go.

"I missed you all" She said, before jumping in Fred's arms, "Freddy!"

Then letting go and jumping in George's arms, "Georgie!"

Before hugging Mr. Weasley, "Did you missed me?"

Grinning the red haired father took her in the hug, before getting apart.

Turning around she saw her parents hug everyone, but then she turned to the other one.

"Your first summer in the Burrow, but you couldn't get the full program because we were away" Grace started, taking Hermione in a deep hug, "Next summer I will show you how much cooler it is when I'm here"

"I'm looking forward to it" Hermione said, laughing a bit.

"Harry Potter", Grace begun, smirking at the messy haired boy, "You gave your cousin some of the Twins Bonbons?"

"No it wasn't me" He said defending himself, making the brunette laugh.

"I know Harry, I was kidding with you" And the she hugged him.

"So when are we leaving?" She asked, a grin appearing on her lips.

Looking on this watch, her father's eyes widen, "Right Now"

Saying their last goodbyes, they started their journey.


	2. Quidditch World Cup

The Beloved One

Chapter One – Quidditch World Cup Pt. One

 **Hey Guys, thanks for still reading!**

 **All the clothing's Grace is wearing or other links for this story, can be found one my profile!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, this pleasure is all J.K. Rowling. I only own the family Argent and their story.**

 **_G.A. – D.M._**

They were in a wood by now, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Argent in the front, followed by all the boys and at the end the three girls, Grace in the middle, Ginny to her left and Hermione to her right and both of them were still a bit taller than her, even though she was wearing heels.

"So any new boy over the Holidays?" Ginny asked, smirking at her longtime friend.

"There was a boy called Jean-Pierre, but he was at least 19" Grace said, rolling her brown doe-eyes.

"And you girls?" She asked, linking her arms with theirs.

"No boys" Both of them said, making all three of them giggle.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked, turning around, his eyes confused.

"Nothing Ron" All of them said, making them giggle even louder.

"Where are we actually going?" Harry asked after a while.

"Don't know" Ron said, shrugging his shoulders "Hey Dad! Where are we going?"

"Haven't the foggiest, keep up!" Mr. Weasley said, making the girls groan. They all were tired and freezing at this time at the morning.

"Emmett! Arthur! It's about time" Mr. Diggory said, greeting his old friends.

Grace recognized him from one if the Ministry's Party's she had to attend.

"Sorry Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start" Mr. Weasley said, looking at the kids.

"This is Amos Diggory everyone, he works with us at the ministry" Mr. Argent said, when a boy jumped out of a tree.

"And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?" Mr. Weasley said, looking at the boy. Grace knew him too, he was a 6th year Hufflepuff, Captain and Seeker of their House Team and Prefect.

"Yes, Sir" He said politely, shaking their hands.

"The red heads are mine" Arthur said, making the Weasleys wave, only Fred and George didn't, they still haven't gotten over the fact that he won against them last year at the match where Harry was injured.

"And this one is Grace, but you already know her" Mr. Argent said, taking his daughter at his side. He loved to praise with her, she was his everything.

"Pleasure to see you again" Grace said, smiling politely at the men's, shaking their hands.

"The pleasure is all ours" Mr. Diggory said, grinning down at the girl.

After introducing Harry and Hermione, Amos Diggory praising his sons Quidditch Skills and Grace and Cedric's catching up, the group of them started to go again. After a while they reached the top of a small hill, in the middle an old boot.

"Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" Harry asked, confused.

"That isn't just any old manky boot mate" Fred begun.

"It's a portkey" George finished.

Grace grinned at that, before taking her place besides her father.

"Take my hand before you let go" Mr. Argent said, not wanting his daughter to fall on the hard ground.

"Okay, Daddy" She said, nodding her head.

"Time to go. Ready?" Amos said, looking at everyone.

"After 3. One... Two..." Mr. Argent started.

"Three!"

There's a white flash and suddenly they're all flying through the air. Taking one of this fathers hands, Grace searched for comforted, she was never good with heights.

"Let go kids!" Arthur yelled.

The Kids obeyed, doing what told, but Grace waited for her father, after he let go, he took hold of his daughter, saving her from the fall. Seeing her friends fall down, she started to smirk, thankful her father took care of her.

"I bet that cleared your sinuses eh?" Mr. Weasley said, grinning at his friends.

"Why couldn't you help me like Uncle Emmett did for Gracie?" Ginny asked sourly, getting up from the ground.

"Because then I had to help all of my kids" He said, like it was obvious.

All of them started to walk until they got sight of a beautiful and magical view.

"Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!"

_G.A. – D.M._

The rest of the day went quickly and soon it was time to go to the game. The Weasleys and The Argents were sitting in the Top Box, invited by the Minister himself.

They had to climb all the stairs of the already filled Stadium to reach it.

Grace was now wearing a blue dress with nude high heels and her hair still open. Only on her right cheek were the colors from Ireland showing the team she's supporting.

She, her brothers and her father separated from the Weasleys for a while, all of them greeting other people while reserving the front seats for them. Even though Grace sat in the second row, so someone who really cared could sit there.

Thomas and Liam are two strong build guys, both looking quite the same. They had the look from their father, but the green eyes of their mother. It was a miracle how the boys looked so much like Emmett, while Grace looked so much like Roselyn.

After a while of greeting Colleagues of Mr. Argent, they saw that the Weasleys were talking to the Malfoys and even though the Argents and the Malfoys were kind of friends, since the accident in Flourish and Blotts two years ago they weren't that close either.

"Lucius, Narcissa, nice seeing you and of course Draco" Mr. Argent said, trying to erase the tension between them, standing beside his red haired friend.

"The pleasure is all ours, Emmett" Mr. Malfoy said, shaking his hand, before turning to Arthur again, "Now I can see how you could afford all this"

Quickly seeing the insult, her brother Thomas spoke up for the first time, "They can afford this on their own, Mr. Malfoy, we just got here together"

"Ah, your kids are here too, long time no see" Mr. Malfoy said, looking at the three people beside Mr. Argent.

"You look quite lovely my dear, is the dress from your mother?" Mrs. Malfoy spoke up looking at Grace, her too wanting to eras the tension between the men's, now that the Argents too were involved.

"Yes indeed, it's in her new summer collection, but you're dress is also very beautiful, Madam" Grace started out, looking at the long green dress Mrs. Malfoy was wearing.

"Thank you, dear, do you know my son Draco?" Mrs. Malfoy said, putting a hand on his sons shoulder. For the first time this evening Grace looked at Draco for real and she was impressed, he changed a lot during the summer, not only was he taller, he looked more mature and she must admit quite _handsome_.

But her brothers didn't think so and begun to stand at her sites protective, seeing what Narcissa had in her pretty little mind.

"Of course mother, we're at the same house" He said, looking at the girl in front of him. He never had anything against her, and she never against him, the only thing between them were the golden Trio.

"Of course, how could I have forgotten" Mrs. Malfoy said, chuckling lightly. Smiling at Mrs. Malfoy politely, Grace looked around, seeing that the Weasleys already took their seats and only her father and she were left with the Malfoys.

"It don't want to be disrespectful, but I think we should take our seats, the game will start soon" Grace said, making her father nod with her.

"Lucius, Narcissa, it was good to see you, me and my sons sit with the Weasleys, but I think next to my daughter are still seats available" Mr. Argent said, looking proud at his daughter.

"Yes there are indeed" She said, getting a bit uncomfortable, Mr. Malfoy always made her feel uneasy.

"We sit in front of you, little one" Liam said, kissing his sisters head, before taking his seat next to Charlie.

"I sit next to him, if you need anything tap on my shoulder, but please don't go off alone, okay?" Thomas said, making Grace roll her brown eyes.

"I'm not a baby anymore, Tommy, I will be fine, go" She said, a small smile on her lips, she always loved how much they cared about her.

"If you want to sit beside me, this way" Grace spoke up, smiling at the Malfoys, before leading the way to her seat.

Sitting behind her brothers, Draco sat beside her, smiling at her. Smiling back at him, she turned back to the game which was about to start.

"Draco take your eyes down" Mr. Malfoy said, making Grace look at them confused.

"Why is that?" She asked, seeing that most of the men are doing this, her brothers being one of them.

"Veelas" Narcissa begun, "They are going to represent Bulgaria"  
"Oh" Grace just said, looking at the field and there they were. The most beautiful girls Grace has ever seen before, they had golden hair, which kind of reminded her of Daphne Greengrass', beautiful faces, beautiful bodies, everything about them was beautiful.

"Wow" Grace breathed out, exited for what was coming.

The game ended after a while. Ireland won, much to her and her brother's pleasure, even though Bulgaria caught the Snitch.


	3. A New Year Begins

The Beloved One

Chapter Two – A New Year Begins

 **Hey Guys, Welcome back!**

 **Hope you liked my last chapters! Here is a new one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, this pleasure is all J.K. Rowling. I only own the family Argent and their story.**

_G.A. – D.M._

"There's no one like Krum. He's like a bird the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete, he's an artist" Ron said, still not over the fact that Bulgaria lost.

"Think you're in love Ron?" Ginny asked sweetly, sitting with Hermione and Grace at the table.

"Viktor I love you! Viktor I do!" The Twins started.

"When we're apart my heart beats only for youuu!" The other boys joined, making Ron go a bit red.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on" Fred said, refraining to the loud voices coming from the outside.

"Stop! Stop it. It's not the Irish. We've gotta get out of here. Now" Mr. Weasley said, making worry grow in Graces stomach.

"Get back to the portkey everybody, and stick together. Fred, George... Ginny is your responsibility" Mr. Weasley said to his kids, while Argent took his.

"Liam, Thomas, get Grace out of here, the first chance you got you will be apparating her home, okay?" Mr. Argent said, afraid something with happen to his kids.

"What about you daddy?" Grace asked, seeing the figures in black walking toward them. Everyone was panicking, running around.

"I will stay with Arthur, go! Go!"

Doing as their father said, the three of them started running, both brothers having Grace on one of their hands.

"Come one Gracie, we have to get to the woods!" Thomas said, trying to keep Grace at his side, but she was much weaker, much slower than them.

"You can do it Gracie, just a bit more" Liam tried encouraging her and it worked. Soon the three of them reached the end of the wood.

"I will take her with me" Thomas said, making Liam nod.

"See you at home" Liam said, squeezing his sister before apparating away.

"You have to hold on me, and no matter what happened, do not let go, until I say so" Thomas said, earning only a nod from the terrified girl.

She hugged his middle, before he apparated away.

It was a more horrible feeling than she thought and after landing, the first think she done was puking on the ground.

_G.A. – D.M._

From then on the holidays passed by quickly and soon it was time for the kids to go back to Hogwarts.

"Take care of yourself Little One" Thomas said, kissing the head of his sister, hugging her one last time.

"I will miss you guys" She said, sadly over the fact to leave her brothers again.

"You will see me earlier than you think" Liam spoke up, hugging his sister as well.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked, looking up confused.

"You will see that to early enough" Liam laughed, nudging his sister in the arm.

"Until next summer, or Winter Holidays, I don't know yet" Grace said, hugging each of her family members one last time, before searching for the Weasleys.

"Gracie!" Looking up the Brunette finally saw her beloved red heads.

"Auntie Molly!" She ginned "I was searching for you"

"Have a nice time and don't forget to write!" Mrs. Weasleys said, before giving the small girl a big hug.

"I will miss you a lot" Gracie laughed, before hugging Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie.

"You will see me early enough" Charlie laughed, making Grace roll her doe eyes

"You too? Liam said that too"

Her Trunk flying behind her, Grace made her way through the Train, trying to find her friends.

Her orange-yellow heels were clicking, making people look at her. She would lie if she said she didn't liked the attention, she loved it. Graceful she smiled at a few people, waving at familiar faces, until she finally reached the wanted compartment.

"Daphne, Blaise!" Laughing, Grace run to her friends, embracing them in deep hugs.

"G, you look great" Daphne said, letting go of her best friend, sitting down again.

Daphne Greengrass was the oldest daughter and the Heir of the Greengrass Imperium. She has long golden blond hair, blue eyes and legs most girls would kill for. Right now her long blond hair was falling open, while wearing an exotic patterned dress and brown heels. Daphne and Grace met at their first day at Hogwarts after being sorted into Slytherin, since them the girls were inseparable.

"Look at you, you look like a Greek Goodness" Grace laughed, before turning to her male best friend.

Blaise Zabini was tall and handsome, he had dark skin, brown eyes and thousands of girls trying to get his attention. Sadly for them is that Daphne and he were secretly in love with each other, but both too shy to admit. He was wearing a simple black suite, looking handsome as always

"Both of you look like Goodness's" He laughed, hugging his best friend.

The three of them were kind of like the golden Trio, just only the drama each year.

"Aren't you a lucky man?" Daphne joked, while Blaise sat next to her.

Laughing, Grace sat down too, in front of her friends.

"So how was Paris without me?" Daphne asked, looking at Grace through her blue eyes.

The Greengrass' often were their two for their Holidays, but only a few weeks, while the Argents stayed the whole summer.

"Nothing, really it was so boring" Grace said, before her brown eyes widen, "I still have your birthday present"

Standing up, she opened her yellow bag, taking out a in a pink paper wrapped present.

"Happy after birthday D"

"By Merlin, this is so pretty" Daphne said, taking out the golden necklace with a simple pearl hanging from the end.

"I have the same, while I got Blaise a ring in gold, I wanted it to show that we are in this together" Grace said, unsure of her idea "You guys are my best friends and you remember that picture?"

"How could I forget" Daphne laughed, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"It's the best present I ever got G" Daphne said, taking her friend in a hug "I love you, G"  
"I love you too, D"

"Hey, what about me?" Blaise spoke up, fake offended "I took that picture"

"Come here, you freak" Daphne laughed, opening her arms, making a group hug.

"You guys are more I could wish for"

_G.A. – D.M._

"What do you think will happen this year?" Grace asked, sitting in her Uniform at the Slytherin table, in front of her Blaise and next to her Daphne.

"You don't know?" Blaise asked, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"The Triwizard Tournament" Daphne said in 'Duh' Tone.

"Wait a minute, why don't I know about such thing?" Grace asked, getting more confused by every second.

"Ask your dad, he was one of the planners, along with Barty Crouch Sr. and Ludo Bagman" Blaise said, he too wondering why the brunette didn't knew about anything.

"I will write my parents after Dinner" Grace said, before turning to Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen..." Professor Dumbledore started, only to get interrupted by our care taker Argus Filch running down the Hall. Grace took a hand in front of her mouth, trying to hit her laugher, which Blaise wasn't than discreet about, he was laughing. Hard.

"So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you standalone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime."

Then a group of girls in blue ropes run into the hall, making different kind of gestures.

"Daph?" Grace asked, looking at a particular girl.

"What G?"

"Isn't that Fleur?" Grace asked, trying to get a better look at the blonde beauty.

Grace and Daphne met Fleur in Paris this summer, when they were shopping.

"By Merlin, it is Fleur" Daphne said, her blue eyes wide.

"Who's Fleur?" Blaise asked, looking confused.

"We met her in Paris" Daphne explained, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Let's say hello when they sat down" Grace suggested, before looking at the tall women, behind the girls.

"Blimey, that's one big woman" Blaise said, making the girls nod in agreement.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff"

Then a series of older boys walk up the aisle brandishing bo-staffs, twirling them around and periodically stabbing them into the ground with a spark effect.

"Eye Candy" Grace whispered into Daphne's ear, making the girls chuckle.

"BLAISE!" Grace said, her eyes wide, but Blaise ended her sentence "That's Viktor Krum!"

"Let's greet her now" Grace said, getting up from her seat, linking her arms with Daphne.

Grace and Daphne always went around like this, Hand in Hand, never apart. After all Grace was known as Slytherins Queen Bee since last year. In her first two years she was just know by people around her age, but she grew prettier each day and then in third year, people envied her. And she loved it. Everyone wants to be her, and only a few people get the chance to be really friends with the brunette beauty.

Arm in arm, the two beauty's made their way over to the Ravenclaw table, soon getting into Fleur's view.

"Grace! Daphne!" She said, getting up from the table, hugging the girls.

"I didn't expected you here" Fleur said in her French accent, grinning at the girls.

"We didn't either" Daphne grinned.

"Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, which is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks"

"For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch."

Suddenly Thunder roars overhead, rain begins leaking through the roof and screams break out. A strange man stands in the doorway, he then casts some magic upwards and seals the roof. Peace is restored.

"Bloody hell, it's Mad-Eye Moody" Some Slytherin Student said, looking at him.

"After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final." Barty Crouch spoke up, interrupting the booing from the students who wanted to participate.

"That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!" Grace heard one of the Weasleys scream, making her roll her brown eyes at them.

"Silence!" Dumbledore said in a lot voice, making everything go silent.

"The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun"


	4. Apologies

**Hey peopleeeeezzzz❤️**  
 **I'm really, really sorry for not updating in the last months. I went on an exchange to Colombia and I didn't gotany time. But I will as soon as possible.**  
 **Sincerely,**

 **Clara xx**


	5. Queen Bee

The Beloved One

Chapter Three – Catfight

 **Hey Guys, Welcome back!**

 **If I haven't mentioned it yet, Daphne is portrait by Blake Lively.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, this pleasure is all J.K. Rowling. I only own the family Argent and their story.**

_G.A. – D.M._

The following days soon passed by, but the excitement for the Triwizard Tournament didn't.

On Monday, Grace, her fellow Slytherin Mates and Gryffindor's were sitting in the classroom, waiting for their teacher to come. Grace was sitting in between Blaise and Daphne in the second row. Giving Ron, Hermione and Harry a small wave she turned back to her friend's conversation.

It wasn't that she was ashamed of Ron or something, but always during school years they stopped being as close as during holidays. It was the Slytherin-Gryffindor rival thing.

"So when are you finally getting your next boyfriend?" Daphne asked, getting the attention form serval other students.

"I hardly call Adrian Pucey a real boyfriend, D, I was 13 and he was 15" Grace laughed, rolling her brown eyes.

"Anyways, answer, any new target?" Daphne asked, winking at her best friend.

"Oh D, my life is so great, I don't need a boyfriend to feel fulfilled" Grace said, smirking at her friends.

"Whatever G" Daphne responded, getting annoyed.

"What about you, dear Daph?" Grace asked smirking, while glancing at Blaise, who just got interested in the conversation.

'Seriously, this is so obvious' Grace thought, rolling her eyes again.

"No one" Daphne said, her cheeks becoming a reddish colour.

"Alastor Moody" Professor Moody said, entering the room, writing his name on the board.

"Ministry malcontent. And your new defense against the dark arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?

When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

"Three sir" Hermione said.

"And they are so named?" Professor Moody asked.

"Because they are unforgivable" Grace said, not wanting Gryffindor to get all the points like in the last years. "Use of any one of them will -"

But she couldn't finish, because their new Professor interrupted her.

"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, and you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr Finnigan!"

"Aw no way, the old codger can see out the back of his head"

Moody than throws the chalk in anger, making Grace flinch slightly.

"So, which curse shall we see first?" He asked, before turning to her red haired friend "WEASLEY!"

"Yes..." Her childhood friend said, quite nervous.

"Give us a curse" Professor Moody admitted.

"Well, my dad did tell me about one...The imperious curse"

"Ahhh yes, your father would know all about that. Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why" The Professor said, before opening a jaw with a spider in it.

' _This is not going to end up good_ ' Grace thought to herself, knowing how afraid Ronald was of spiders.

"Hello. What a little beauty" Moody said, before turning back to the class

"Don't worry. Completely harmless."

"But if she bites... she's lethal!" He added, making most of the class cringe, hearing a laugh, Grace turned around, to come face-to-face with Draco Malfoy.

Smirking at her he turned back to his friends, leaving Grace with a slightly opened mouth.

"Since when did Draco Malfoy turned into this?" Grace asked Daphne, frowning lightly, remembering the Quidditch World Cup.

But before Daphne could answer, screaming from right beside them making all three of them to turn around.

"Forgot what I said" Grace laughed, looking right at Malfoy, who was screaming like a girl.

"Talented isn't she? What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window? Drown herself?" Moody said, the whole class calming down.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only do did you-know-whose bidding under the influence of the imperious curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars? Another.. another.. Come on come on. Longbottom is it? Up."

Unsure, Neville stands up, looking quite afraid.

"Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology"

"There's the um... The cruciatus curse"

"Correct! Correct! come come. Particularly nasty. The torture curse"

And then Professor Moody begins to torture the spider.

Grace couldn't look away, she was afraid, but she just couldn't turn her gaze away from it.

Merely Daphne could snap her out of it, by taking her hand.

Slowly turning her gaze away from the Spider towards Daphne, she could feel something wet flowing down her rosy cheeks. She wasn't crying, it was just a single tear.

With a pitiful look, Daphne reached her hand towards Grace Face, whipping the tear away.

"It's okay Gracie" She whispered, only Grace being able to hear her.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him, stop it!" Hermione screamed suddenly, making Grace scrimp in her place.

"Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse Miss Granger"

But the bushy haired girl just shook her head.

"Don't look" Daphne said, sitting right in front of Grace, so she was only able to hear all the gasp of her classmates.

"The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room"

_G.A._

Packing her lavender colored bag, which matched Daphne's Blue one, Grace excused herself, leaving the class room by herself.

Getting down the stairs, she ignored everyone who came her way.

"Grace! Hey, wait up!" She heard a familiar voice, shouting from beside her.

Looking up, she saw that she reached an unknown floor, which was empty besides her and her unknown caller.

Turning around, she came face-to-face with a grey eyed guy, she only knew too well.

"How can I help you Draco?" She asked politely.

"I just saw you storming out of class and wanted to ask if you are alright?" He said, looking down at her.

"That's really nice of you" She said, a curious look entering her face "Where is your girlfriend?"

"Who? Pansy? No we're not together" He said, smiling down at the Slytherin.

"Good to hear" She smirked, before turning around.

"Wait, Grace!" He shouted again, making her turn around again.

"Anything you need, Draco?" She asked, not turning around.

"Yes, actually" He started "Go to Hogsmead with me"

Surprised by this, she turned half around, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Why not"

And with that she turned around again, making her way away, leaving a grinning Draco Malfoy on his own.

_G.A._

"Daphne!" Grace said, grinning sitting beside her friend.

"Grace, We were searching you" Daphne said "We've been worried"

"Well I have to tell you guys something" Grace said, still grinning, before turning around, seeing no familiar faces she turned back to her friends.

"I have a date with Draco Malfoy" She whispered.

"No way Grace!" Gasping, Daphne exchanged a look with Blaise.

"You mean, the same Draco you hated all the time?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"I did not hated him, I just strongly disliked him" Grace defended herself, taking a few fruits from the table "And besides that was before he got so handsome"

"You're unbelievable" Blaise said, shaking his head "I will let you make your girly talk and go find some other male friends"

"You have other friends?" The girls asked in unison, starting to laugh again.

"Very funny"

"So he asked me and I said "Why not"" Grace ended her story, her brown eyes sparkling. She didn't knew why she suddenly felt that way. But she couldn't feel anything but happiness by all of this.

She never thought that she really would go on a date with the white haired Slytherin.

"Parkinson will kill you, Sweetie" Daphne chuckled, making Grace raise her eyebrows.

"What do I care about Parkinson, she is the living example that you can't buy yourself a brain" Grace said, giggling.

"I never thought that you and Draco would go out" Daphne said, laughing.

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises" Grace smirked.

"This is true" Looking up, Grace saw Pansy sitting in front of her. Tracey and Millicent right beside her.

"Oh hey Pansy, what can I do for you?" Grace asked, smiling sweetly up at them.

"I think you know what I want" Pansy said, looking at them, her cheeks flushed in a light pink.

"Pardon?" One eyebrow raised, Grace looked at the pig-faced girl.

"Stay away from my boyfriend" Pansy said, her face flushing to an unhealthy green color.

"That's cute, last time I checked, he asked me out, sweetheart" Rolling her brown eyes, Grace turned back to Daphne, who tried to keep her laugher.

"We are not done here" Pansy, said getting attention form a few other students.

"I think, Parkinson, you forgot who you are talking to" Grace said, her voice low, but dementing.

"I don't care! I don't care that you're Queen Bee or that you are richer than I am!" Her voice high, her face redder, Pansy stat up "Stay away from my Drakie!"

"Do yourself a favor and stop talking right now" Grace said, fixing her brown eyes into Pansy's ones "All this years you knew your place in this school, why change now?"

"You don't know what you just bring on, Queen G" Pansy said, her voice getting even higher.

"I'm happy to find out, Cutie Pie" Grace winked, before standing up.

"If you excuse us now, I have to get new clothes for _my date_ "

"That was amazing Grace!" Daphne laughed, getting out of the Great Hall next to her friend.

"I know" Grace smirked, linking her arms with Daphne's "I don't know why she did it, doesn't she remembers last year?"

Last year, Pansy too tried to get the title of Queen Bee, but Grace couldn't let that happen. So she did what she could best. Social Destruction. Pansy was left with nothing, while Grace got everything she wanted.

"You are the meanest" Daphne laughed, grinning at her friend.

"Haven't you heard? I'm the crazy bitch around here"


	6. Hogsmead

The Beloved One

Chapter Four – Hogsmead

 **Hey Guys, Welcome back!**

 **Don't forget to check out the links for Gracie's outfits in my profile.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, this pleasure is all J.K. Rowling. I only own the family Argent and their story.**

_G.A. – D.M._

"Eternal glory, be brilliant wouldn't it? In three years from now we'll be old enough to be choosen" Ron said, looking longly at the goblet of fire.

"Yeah well rather you than me" Harry said, glancing at his red haired best friend.

"As if you could hide from any adventure" Grace smirked, poking the famous boy beside her.

"What are you even doing here?" Ron asked confused, looking at the Slytherin girl.

"Am I not allowed to spent time with my favorite Gryffindors?" Grace scoffed "Besides, Daphne and Blaise are in the library"

"So technically, we're just your second choice?" Harry laughed.

"Technically" Grace smiled, giving her boys a side hug.

Looking up, Grace saw the Weasley Twins running into the room, cheering loudly.

"Thank you thank you, well lads we've done it" George started.

"Cooked it up just this morning" Fred added.

"It's not going to work" Hermoine said, a sly grin on her lips, while sitting a few steps under Grace, Ron and Harry.

"Oh yeah? And why's that Granger?" Fred asked.

"You see this? This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself"

"So?"

"So?" Hermione scoffed "a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion"

"That's why it's so brilliant" George grinned "Ready Fred?"

"Ready George?"

And then the two of them jump inside the age line, starting again to cheer. They put their names in the flame and do a high-five, when suddenly the flame fires up and they're flung across the room onto the floor. When they get up they have full heads of grey hair and beards. Grace couldn't hide her laugher when the two started fighting on the floor.

_G.A. – D.M._

"I could have told you that it wouldn't work" Grace said, walking towards the Great Hall, in between the Weasley Twins.

"Yeah?" One begun, while the other finished "And why is that?"

"Because" Grace started "Aging Potion is just for the appearance, you don't really age"

"Still don't get it" The Red haired guys said in unison.

"It means, that when you enter something magical changed, the spell can see through you. Your inner age, not what you appear to be"

"That makes sense, or Freddy?" George said, looking at his brother.

"Yeah, next time we should ask small Gracie before we start anything like that again"

"That's sweet, but I need to ask you guys a favor" Grace said, making them both turn to her curious.

"I think you may know Pansy Parkinson?"

"Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champion's selection!" Professor Dumbledore said, making Daphne and Grace Exchange exited looks.

And then finally, after a long time of waiting the Goblet of fire shoot out a small paper.

"The Durmstrang champion is ... Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore read out, making all the Durmstarng guys clap loudly.

"The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour!" Cheering loudly, the two girls stout up, happy for her friend.

"The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory!" And with that all the Hogwarts students started to clap loudly.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!"

Exited Grace watched Dumbledore charm the infamous Trophy.

People begun to cheer, but the goblet glows red once more and another name flies out.

Confused Dumbledore takes it and reads...

"Harry Potter. Harry Potter?"

Silence.

"That can't be right" Grace muttered to herself, searching the hall for her Gryffindor friends.

"Harry Potter!"

Slowly Harry stands up from his spot, going towards Dumbledore.

"He's a cheat! He's not even seventeen yet!"

_G.A._

"Ronald you are being absolute ridiculous!" Grace stated out, sitting beside him on a bench, Friday afternoon.

"I'm being not!" He defended himself.

"Why don't you just talk to him? You guys are best friends" Grace said "Not that I don't enjoy your company"

"But you are basically my sister" He said "Maybe I just missed spending time with you"

"Yeah, alright" Grace faked a laugh, shaking her head.

"SO what are we doing tomorrow?" Ron asked, leaning behind.

"We are doing nothing" Grace said "I have a date"

"A date? With who?" He asked, sitting up straight again.

"Draco Malfoy" She whispered looking away.

"DRACO MALFOY?" He screamed "Gracie, you can't be serious"

"I am, now drop it"

"But its Draco Bloody Malfoy" Ron said, whining.

"Stop that Ronald, I'm not going to cancel"

"And what about Liam and Charlie? We wanted to help them!"

"And we are, at midnight!" Gracie said, getting up.

"Now if you excuse me, I have homework to do"

_G.A._

At Saturday it was finally time for Grace Date with Draco Malfoy. She was wearing a yellow-orange patterned dress with a v-line, a matching bag, nude heels and a key-necklace Blaise got her last year. All in one she was looking perfect like always.

"What about my hair?" Grace asked, turning to a bored Daphne reading a Magazine.

"Braid it"

Going down the stairs, she was right beside Daphne who was wearing her long blond hair open with just a yellow pin taking one strand behind her ear, while wearing a yellow top, matching Graces dress and nude ballerinas. They are not often allowed to wear other clothes than their uniforms, so when they did, they matched.

Waiting down in the Slytherin Common room, were Draco, black jeans and a black button-down shirt and Blaise, wearing the nearly exact same.

"Hey" Draco greeted the brown haired girl "You look beautiful"

"You look rather dashing yourself" Grace smirked, linking her arm with his.

"Ready to go?"

"Always"

"I'm sorry for Pansys actions, but the way" Draco said after a while of catching up.

"Don't worry, I can handle her" Grace giggled, entering one carriage, Blaise and Daphne behind her.

"What have you planed anyways for her?" Daphne asked, getting curious.

"You will find out soon enough" Grace smirked. She was now sitting beside Draco, while Blaise and Daphne sat in front of them.

"I'm looking forward" Daphne grinned, giggling.

"Hey you are wearing the necklace" Blaise pointed out, proudly.

"I wear it often, you just never notice" Grace defended herself.

"Sorry my lady" Blaise said, mocking.

"You are forgiven" Grace joked along, before turning to Draco "What have you planned for today?"

"I thought we could just visit a few things before going to Three Broomsticks" He said, looking at her for her permission.

"Sounds good" She answered, giggling slightly.

"So you and Adrian Pucey?" Draco smirked, getting a shove from Grace.

"Not funny!" She giggled. Laughing too Draco put an arm around her tiny shoulders and much to her confusion she had nothing against it. She felt… safe.

"So you and Pansy Parkinson?" She mocked him, laughing slightly.

"It was just to please my parents" He laughed, grinning down at her.

"Will I please them too?" She asked, looking up at him, meeting his eyes.

"I don't know about my father, but my mother likes men's" He said, seriously.

"You pervert!" She shirked, before giggling loudly.

"Obviously I am kidding, but they already love you" He said, laughing too.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes big.

"Of course, remember the Quidditch World Cup?"

"Yes" She answered, her voice getting quieter.

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot" He said, getting a bit ashamed "Were you alright?"

"It's okay" She nodded, a small smile on her lips "It was hard running in my heels, but Liam, Emmett and I soon enough reached the woods and we apparated home"

"That's good"

"What about you?" She asked, her arm going around his waist, while his still remained around her shoulders.

"I got away quickly"

"Good to hear" She smiled, setting a small kiss on his cheek, before blushing.

In the Three Broomsticks they met up again with Blaise and Daphne.

"Daphne?" Grace spoke up, getting the attention of all three people.

"Yes?"

"You wanted to know what will happen to Pansy?" She asked, received a nod "Look at her"

After everyone's eyes was settled on the pig-faced girl, she started to count.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6 , 5" Exchanging a look with her favorite twins, her smirk grew "4, 3, 2, 1"

A loud cry made everyone's attention turn to the young student.

Getting up, Grace made her way towards her.

"You!" She cried, looking at Grace. Her hands in her hair, which was slowly falling out.

"Me? I was the whole time with Draco" Grace said, her smile big, while Draco approached them, putting his hand on Grace Small back.

"Say something Drakie!" She demanded, pouting, while crying.

"She was with me, she was nothing to do with this" He said, kissing Graces cheek.

Screaming again, Pansy turned to her friends.

"We are going!" She said, before going towards the door.

"I don't think so" Millicent said, looking at Tracey.

"What?" Pansy cried again, making Grace Smirk even more.

"You want to join us?" She asked the two girls who happily nodded.

"I hate you!" She screamed "How could you do this to me?"

"Maybe I'm a total bitch, ever think about that?" Grace smirked, before taking Draco's hand, leading them back to Daphne and Blaise.

"That was hilarious G" Daphne said, while Blaise kissed Grace Cheek.

"She had it coming" Grace shrugged before turning back to Tracy and Millicent.

"What am I going to do with you?" Grace asked, titling her head.

"We are so sorry Grace!" Millicent begun, "It will never happen again!"

"Yes, we will do anything you want" Tracy nodded, clinking into Millicent.

"That's sweet" Grace said, her voice full with fake happiness "Now go"

Nodding quickly, the two stood up, but before they could leave, Grace called after them.

"Lunch, Monday"

Grinning they nodded exited before leaving.

"And you have your minions back" Daphne said, chuckling slightly.

"You can't make people love you, D, but you can make them fear you"

"Can I hope for a second date?" Draco asked, standing in the Common room.

"I hardly think that you could top today" Grace giggled, refraining to Pansy.

"What about with the Yule Ball?" He asked, catching Grace off guard.

"You really want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"It would be a pleasure" He said, formally.

"Okay" She grinned, kissing his cheek once again, before going up in her room.

_G.A._

"LIAM!" Grace squealed, running towards her brother.

"Princess!" He laughed, picking his sister up, hugging her.

"I missed you" She said, than hugging Charlie "And you too Charles"

"What about the dragons?" Ron asked, after hugging the bother boys too.

"Come on" Liam grinned, taking his sister hand "But stand by me"

"Will do" She grinned.

"Ey Liam" Ron said, from behind them, "Grace had a date today"

"Shut up Ronald" She cursed, killing him with her eyes.

"What?" Liam asked, while Charlie asked "With who?"

"With Draco Malfoy" Grace said "But nothing happened, but we are going to the Yule Ball together"

"The Yule- What?" Ron asked confused.

"Just forget it Weasley" She laughed "Now I want to see these dragons"


	7. A Kiss

The Beloved One

Chapter Five – A Kiss

 **Hey Guys, Welcome back!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, this pleasure is all J.K. Rowling. I only own the family Argent and their story.**

_G.A. – D.M._

"You're a right foul git you know that?" Harry said, approaching Ronald and while they were walking around school after classes.

"You think so?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I know so" Harry said.

"Anything else?" Ron asked, looking uninterested.

"Yeah. Stay away from me"

"Fine" Ron said, before going away, leaving Grace behind.

"You guys are bloody ridiculous" Grace said, running next to Harry.

"It's not my fault" He said, before turning back to her "Thanks by the way"

"No problem" She smiled, knowing he meant that she didn't was against him and for the dragon tip.

"Ron will get that you're innocent sooner or later" Grace said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so"

"I know so" She smiled, before hugging him.

"Why so tense Potter? My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five" A familiar voice made the two teenagers stop their moment.

"I don't give a damn what you or your father thinks Malfoy. He's evil and cruel, and you're just pathetic" Harry said, before taking Grace Hand and walking away.

Turning around, Grace saw choked that Draco was about to cast a spell on them.

"I'll teach you to cast when someone's back is turned" Professor Moody said.

Shocked Grace watched as Moody played around with a ferret.

"Is that Draco?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"I think so" Harry laughed.

"Professor Moody what are you doing?" Professor McGonagall asked, standing beside him.

"Teaching"

"Is that a student?"

"Technically it's a ferret" Moody said, making Harry laugh even more.

Taking out her wand, McGonagall turned Draco back.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco screamed, his hair messy.

"Is that a threat?" Moody screamed, running after the Malfoy Heir.

"I will look after him" Grace said, towards Harry "See you around"

_G.A._

"There you are" Grace said, relieve in her voice, before sitting beside Draco in an empty corridor.

"I thought you would be with Potter" Draco said, jealousy in his voice.

"Why should I?" She asked, sitting beside him.

"Don't know, you two were hugging and flirting" He said, looking at the ground.

"We just talked, no reason to be jealous Draco" She said, putting her head on his shoulder.

"You make a cute ferret" Grace laughed, before kissing his blushing cheek.

"Please don't remind me" He said, before hugging her small waist.

"Why not?" She giggled, and Draco started to tickle her.

Crying out she tried to get away from him, but he soon caught her, hugging her from behind.

"Stop" She cried, tears running down her cheek from all the laughing.

"What do I get for that?" He asked, while she turned around in his arms.

She didn't answered. She just looked in his grey eyes, her hands finding themselves in his already messy hair, while his went down, staying on her small waist.

"You are so beautiful" He whispered, leaning in.

"So are you" She too whispered, leaning in.

Then finally after what seemed like an eternity, their lips touched.

She could never describe the feeling Draco's lips gave her, she felt like she could fly. Sparks were running through their body's.

But as soon as Grace realized what was happening, she jumped back from Draco.

"I'm sorry, I have to go"

_G.A. – D.M._

 _Dear mom and dad,_

 _I haven't wrote you in a while and I thought it was time. I saw Liam last week and he is doing well too._

 _I miss you so much._

 _Harry and Ron are fighting over stupid things and know either one of them is always by my side. It is quite annoying._

 _I have a question for you. What can you tell me about the Malfoys?_

 _Just because I am quite curious, nothing more._

 _The first task is starting tomorrow and I am really worried about Harry. I hope he will do fine._

 _How's work going? When are you sending me your new winter collection, mom?_

 _I hope you are well._

 _With all the love in this world,_

 _Grace Seraphina Argent_

_G.A. – D.M._

The first task soon arrived and Grace found herself between Daphne and Blaise on the tribune, waiting for Harry to finally fight the dragon.

"I hope he's doing well" Grace said, speaking out her concerns for the black haired boy.

"What? Are you two dating or something?" Draco asked from behind them, scoffing.

Since the kiss everything between the two of them seemed tense. She tried to explain herself to him, but Draco just wouldn't listen.

"Why would you care?" Grace snapped back, glaring at the white haired boy.

"I don't" Draco glared, turning around from the girl.

"Grace, I have an idea" Daphne spoke up, while watching the dragon fight with Cedric Diggory, who was doing really well.

"Tell me" Grace smiled, trying to forget the boy who is hurting her so much at this time.

"I will write my father and we are going shopping next weekend in London. I think you need this break" Daphne said, grinning at her best friend. She knew too well that Grace was sad and disappointed. Grace just needed some space where people weren't judging her. So she finally could show how she feels for real.

"I would love to, D"

_G.A. – D.M._

Monday soon arrives and Grace was having lunch as promised with Daphne, Millicent and Tracy.

"I can't believe Snape is having us have dance lessons, we all know how to dance" Daphne said, looking annoyed at her food.

"You can't just assume everyone in this house knows how to dance" Grace said, a small smile gracing her pinkish lips.

"I am actually really excited for the coming lessons" Tracy spoke up, unsure if she should.

"See Daphne, some of us enjoy this" Grace smirked at her best friend, nudging her in the side.

"Sure thing" Daphne groaned "I am so happy when this week is over and we can go dress shopping in London"

"I feel you" Grace laughed, getting back at her meal, never noticing the pair of grey eyes laying on her.

_G.A. – D.M._

"The yule ball has been a tradition of the tri-wizard tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night we and our guests gather in the great hall for well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the yule ball is first and foremost a dance" Professor Snape started, looking first at the girls on the left side, that the boys sitting on the right side.

"I know that a few of you already know the dances, I would ask you to raise your hands"

Looking up Grace Eyes met grey ones, his arm too was raised.

"And know pair"

Not wanting to dance with him, Grace quickly found herself a partner, not noticing who it was until she looked up.

"Adrian" Grace said, her voice clear of emotions.

"Gracie" Adrian Pucey smirked "I knew I would have the pleasure once more"

"Let's get over with this, shall we?" Grace said, rolling her doe eyes.


	8. London

The Beloved One

Chapter Six – London

 **Hey Guys, Welcome back!**

 **Just a chapter to fill in some time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, this pleasure is all J.K. Rowling. I only own the family Argent and their story.**

_G.A. – D.M._

" _Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up."_

― _Neil Gaiman, The Sandman, Vol. 9: The Kindly Ones_

"A day in London is just what we both need, don't you think?" Daphne asked Grace, while the two of them made their way to Hogsmead where Daphne's father was waiting for them.

"I just want to get out of this stupid castle" Grace said, a sad look on her face.

Pansy and Draco were dating again and Grace just couldn't understand how this was possible.

"Daphne, my dear child and of course Gracie" Mr. Greengrass said, hugging the two girls "How is life treating you?"

"Bad" was Daphne's simple answer before taking her fathers and Graces hand and apparating with them.

_G.A. – D.M._

"You know what the worst part is?" Grace asked her friend, while the two of them were walking into the Diagon Alley.

"Tell me"

"I actually thought that Malfoy was serious with me" Grace ended, looking defended, while caring all her bags.

"Grace Seraphina Argent, look at me, you are the most powerful person I know. You won't let a Malfoy get in your way for Merlins sake" Daphne nearly screamed, stopping in her tracks.

"I don't know who I am anymore Daphne, everywhere I go he is with Pansy, I am supposed to be her superior not the other way"

"And you are. You are Grace Argent, nobody gets to tell you who you are, you tell them. You will not let pig-face Parkinson steal something from you" Daphne said, pulling Grace after her into a small café in the Diagon Alley.

"I can't let myself feel this way towards anyone, Draco Malfoy will never again have this kind of power over me, I will promise you that Daphne" Grace said, her infamous smirk finally finding its way back on the pink lips.

"That's the Grace I know and love" Daphne grinned, ordering two cups of tea for them both.

"Know what do you have in mind for Pansy this year? It seems that she just can't get hold of herself"

"I was thinking about total social destruction" Grace grinned, taking a sip of her tea.

_G.A. – D.M._

"You know what Daphne" Grace begun, while the two girls made their way back to the castle "Whoever said that money doesn't buy happiness didn't know where to shop"

Laughing the two girls linked arms, entering the castle doors.

"Gracie! Hey, wait up!" Turning around Grace saw Cedric Diggory running away from his friends towards her.

"Cedric" Grace smiled "How can I help you?"

"I would like to ask you something" the boy said, nervous scratching his neck "About the Yule Ball"

Smirking Grace looked at Daphne and then back at the boy, "Yes?"

"Would you like to go with me?" His defined cheek bones turning into a reddish colour.

"I would love to" Grace giggled, kissing the boys cheek.


End file.
